minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Viper
Viper is a corrupted snake-human that hides in far away kingdoms filled with riches and slaves. He is a tall creature with fangs, wings, a snake tail, and green skin. History Viper was a young boy who would always try to find cities. When he was 8, he would steal people's wallets when the victim was not looking. He knew how to break cars with bats and leap over 2 human beings. His life was perfect when Viper was attempting to do a perfect robbery,rob a museum. This was his first midnight robbery so he was bad getting in without sounding the alarms, breaking any artifacts and not being seen by the cameras. He was caught steeling the most valuable, priceless artifact. The emerald cobra,it had been guarded by lasers, lava, iron golems, just name it. Viper was then sent to prison. 2 years later he escaped prison, but he was wanted and cities had posters of him all over, Viper had no chance of getting into one so he headed into towns, villages and sorts of buildings hoping to strike riches.Once he found a abandoned old castle filled with gold he had never seen before. One by one, bit by bit Viper would turn the gold turn it into armor and weapons he needed, but something was wrong. No person in Minecraftia would leave treasures like this around, so he went around searching fort traps nothing, just nothing was found. After the gold was all turned into armor and weapons the castle fell apart from a large landslide. Viper woke up in the prison wondering who they found him. It seemed like he was found by a hiker. 5 years after Viper escaped again this time aiming to get the Emerald cobra once more. Viper became smarter by the years learning how to make devices to help him.He broke down the door and just ran quickly into the Emerald cobra,Viper broke the alarms and grabbed it from the white pillar. His plan was a success, but there was a small problem. Viper had nothing to do with his life. 3 years after he became a normal thief with a gang. Viper called it Scarhead. Scarhead was a non-stop gang always up to evil. Every day Viper would tell them to kidnap children, steal from other villains and most important, polish the Emerald cobra.One night after Viper was polishing the Emerald cobra himself he soon discovered that the Emerald Cobra had a rare snake venom. Viper collected all the venom in one glass bottle and named it Emerald Venom. The next day a radio active bomb exploded 3 miles away which caused the venom to glow bright green. One of his servants found the Emerald Venom at took it to Viper. When Viper saw one of his servants with the Venom he was raging with anger that he smacked the Venom on the floor. Viper slipped right into the venom which made him mutate to be bigger than he was originally, grow wings, and both his legs were stuck together to make a tail. Last of all he turned green and his teeth became sharp. Viper disbanded the Scarhead and ran away. Rumors say he lives far away in a cave in The Psychotic Domain never to be seen, but if you where to find out where his cave is and kill him he can drop gold and rarely the Eye of the Viper or Shield of Viper. Viper will also come back to life after three days and then steal what you stole from him. The only way to keep his items is to beat him again before he can steal them back. Category:Green Category:Mob Variations Category:Mythical Mobs Category:Demons Category:Large Mobs